


Halloween At the Ridge

by AbbyDebeaupre



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Holidays at the Ridge, Post MOBY, halloween fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:43:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12534040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDebeaupre/pseuds/AbbyDebeaupre
Summary: Four Part Halloween Fluff set after MOBY imagining what traditions Jem and Mandy bring with them to Fraser’s Ridge





	1. Falling Leaves Part One Halloween on the Ridge

As Bree rounded the corner carrying the day’s successful hunt in the burlap sack slung over her shoulder she came upon Mandy and Jem raking fallen leaves into huge piles in the side yard. Germain and Fanny looked on in amusement having no notion of what they were doing.

 

“How long did that take?” She asked Jem looking over the largest of the piles, a red, orange and yellow mountain almost up to her navel.

 

“Not long, Da let us borrow the rake you made.” Jem told her.

 

“Well, I hope you didn’t bend the tines or Grand-da will have your head, he needs that to finish the harvest clean up in the fields.” Bree observed.

 

“We’ve been careful.” Mandy assured her.

 

“Didn’t feel like playing, too?” Bree asked Fanny and Germain who were looking dubiously at the handiwork of their cousins.

 

“Play? Is that what they are doing?” Germain asked.

 

“Why?” Fanny inquired.

 

“Because,” Bree said carefully placing her gun and catch on the ground behind her. “It’s a lot of fun!”

 

At this she ran head long and dove straight into the largest pile, scooping up Mandy with her, ensuring she became as much the cushion for her daughter as the leaves.

 

Dozens of leaves puffed out and scattered upwards as they laughed. Jemmy whooped for joy and joined in. It didn’t take long for Germain and Fanny to get into the spirit of things. Soon the children were racing from pile to pile, undoing much of the hard work that went into the original raking.

 

Bree was covered head to toe in splatches of autumn colors, green grass and twigs. The afternoon sun sparkling off her now unbound hair, fluffing all around her.

 

She heard a soft “Oh!” and then a gasp and whirled to find her parents, hand in hand emerging from path leading to the garden. Her mother’s smile lit her whole face and her father chuckled at her.

 

“Ye look like a Samhain goddess, lass.” Her father complimented.

 

“Well, I feel as if I have been dragged for miles in the woods under bush and over logs. But I suppose I have.”

 

“Good hunt, darling?”

 

“Three grouse and four rabbits in the snares.” She confirmed.

 

“Leaf piles!” Claire exclaimed as Jem emerged from the farthest clump out.

 

“Grannie, come jump with us!” He begged.

 

“What mischief have the weans gotten into now?” Jamie asked, looking genuinely puzzled.

 

“Just using the rake to make jumping piles. Don’t worry, the rake came through unscathed.” Brianna was quick to assure him.

 

“Jumping….piles?” Jamie drew the words out making sure he understood. “Wi’ the fallen leaves and such?”

 

“Why yes, haven’t you ever done that?” Bree looked up at him, surprised.  

 

“No. Why would I do such a thing?”

 

“Because it’s fun!” Claire told him. “See that one pile to the left? No one has gotten to it yet, I’ll race you-- last one in does the dishes tonight!”

 

Claire used her arm as leverage against his chest which propelled her to an early lead. Her father’s competitive spirit wouldn’t allow him to give in, even if he didn’t quite understand the point of the game. He sprinted up behind her mother and, loosening a war cry that had even Germain jerking up in fright, goosed her mother’s ample ass, enabling him to gracefully sail around Claire and land in the pile a split second before Claire.  

 

With an ommpf Claire landed hard on top of him. Jamie gave out a cry of pain where an elbow or a knee hit him wrong but she could just make out his face, smiling and she could hear him chuckling as his arms came around her mother and he kissed her breathless.

 

Bree looked away for a moment when she saw her father’s large hand snake behind her mother’s head and his fingers twisting into her still glossy brown and white curls. It was the sun’s low position on the  horizon causing her eyes to water, she told herself. Lord but it was a very fine thing to be home on the Ridge. To see them again, to find them healthy and happy. She sent up a wee prayer of her own that she and Roger would be that in love and that connected in thirty years, too.

 

Bree was bending down to retrieve the game and start in on the curing when she spotted Roger heading toward the spring house, burlap sack in hand. She turned back to the leaf piles and saw that the ‘rents had been joined by all the kids, jumping in and out, throwing leaves about.

 

Claire’s arms caught Mandy full flight and she laughed as her head came caught her daughter’s eye. She’d seen Roger as well, gesturing for Bree to leave her prizes there.

 

She shifted her eyes in a manner that said, _what are you waiting for, by all means follow, we’ll take care of things here_. Bree sent her a smile of gratitude and was off like a shot.

 

Bree had missed the luxury of privacy that she had taken for granted in the larger homes of their life, _then_. She felt a pleasant ache of anticipation it had been a time since she and her husband were alone.

 

_Part Two- Trick or Treat- A Halloween Party at the Ridge will continue this....to be updated soon_

  



	2. Trick or Treat

Trick or Treat- Part Two- Claire's POV

 

“Did you ever celebrate Halloween, Jamie?”

 

“Hallow...?”

 

“Uh-- Samhain or perhaps All Saint’s Day?”

 

“Oh, aye of course.” Jamie responded.

 

“What kinds of things did you do?”

 

“We would start the day with prayer for the departed. Folk gather at night ‘round a bonfire. Yer supposed to use a torch from that one to light your own hearth later for good luck in the coming year. After, the lads usually travel around begging soul cakes-- like biscuits-- from neighbors. A bit like hogmanay. Though on All Saint’s ye dress up as a favorite saint.” Jamie chuckled in memory. “Jenny and I would spend months searching all my father’s books looking for a good one.”

 

“Oh, that explains why you know so much about all those obscure saints.” Claire exclaimed, delighted to have resolved that mystery.

 

“Well, I had my pride, aye?” Jamie’s smile made Claire’s heart melt.

 

Since Brianna’s return with Jemmy and Mandy, in obvious good health and adjusting to life on the Ridge in their time, Jamie’s demeanor had lightened considerably.  When he spoke of his family now, the sadness left his eyes completely.

 

Despite the looming danger of revolution, Jamie was filled with a joy that reminded her of what it had been like the year they’d lived at Lallybroch and their first year here. How did he do it? Make her fall in love with him all over again?

 

Claire could feel her eyes prickle and the last thing she wanted to do was turn maudeline.

 

“How could you tell the difference? Saints tend to be a boring lot-- didn’t you just put on a robe, tie it with rope at your waist and call it good?” She teased.

 

“Tsk. No! Sassenach, if ye pick them right, each is distinct and ye dressed accordingly. Where’d ye get such a notion?”

 

“Bree. She went to an all girl’s Catholic school in Boston. In an effort to combat the paganism of season, they celebrated All Saint’s Day. The school sent out a list every year for them to choose from, all a variation of a prim, virginal miss. Every year we’d trot out the same outfit and pin a different name tag on.” Claire scowled.

 

“Come now, Sassenach, ye ken well enough never to take someone’s word for it, ye should’ve done yer own research. There’re some interesting saints she could’ve chosen.”

 

“Do tell!” Claire urged, fascinated.

 

“A few I liked were St. Clotilde, patron saint of disappointed children. St. Bibiana, cures folk of the headache, especially the morning after too much strong drink. Then there is St. Gertrude, for those with a fear of mice.” Claire laughed with him.

 

“Poor Brianna!. But don’t worry. I made up for it, her childhood was full of exciting Halloween costumes.”

 

“Tell me about this Hallo-ween?”

 

“It’s similar to your All Saint’s Eve. Every night on October 31, everyone carves pumpkins and at night you put lighted candles in them. No, it sounds weirder than looks.” Claire gestured his frown away, “It’s really rather charming. Back _then_ the children dress in costumes and join their friends to walk around the neighborhood for treats like candy or cookies. You knock on the door and say “trick or treat.” In theory unless you get something good to eat, the children will do something nasty like throw eggs at your windows. Though that almost never happened.”

 

“Ooch, tell me what did Bree wear for a costume?” Jamie’s eye lit in speculation.

 

“Each year was different. A ghost, a witch,” at this Claire’s eyebrows rose and Jamie shook his head. “I wasn’t overly fond of that choice, either. One year she was a princess, but her favorite was Wonder Woman.”

 

“Aye? And tell me Sassenach, what was so wonderful about this woman?”

 

“She’s a superhero, like Superman, the story Jem told you?” At this Jamie nodded. “She’s fierce and protective, truth and justice are her guiding lights. Wonder Woman has special cuffs that force her captives to submit to her. Then ties a rope around them -- hers is called the golden lasso --and they are compelled to tell the truth.” In illustration Claire walked to him draping  her arms around his and squeezed. She could feel his body responding almost immediately and grinned up at him.

 

“Hmm, so these….”Jamie neatly reversed their positions so he was holding her close to him and kissed her. She kissed him back. “Cuffs did ye say? Like irons, I suppose?” His rumbling voice next to her ear made her knees quiver.

 

“Uhmm-huh” She agreed. His lips were sliding behind her ear. Gooseflesh rippled along her arms as he gently pulled her earlobe with his teeth.

 

“Force a man to submit….” His lips were back on hers and his hands reached lower. Claire gripped his in return.

 

“Yes..she’s…” Claire’s tongue darted in and out, playing with his. He moaned. “Very...stron--Oh!”

 

Claire’s back smacked up against a tree and Jamie was pinning her in place. His lips now traced down her neck and along the line of cleavage. He was pushing all the right buttons and knew it.

 

She widened her stance, letting him step in a bit closer. His mouth floated just above hers, not quite kissing but tempting her and making her feel hot and restless.

 

“ _Mmphm_ and when she had him at her mercy he was….”

 

Claire felt his warm hands grip hers tightly and raise them above her head. She balanced up on her toes trying to snag a kiss but he wouldn’t let himself be caught. Her body was struggling to find friction but his hold forced her to stillness.

 

“Helpless, was he?” Jamie whispered.

 

Claire could feel her body stretched and taut. “Yes!” She groaned in frustration.

 

 _Mmphm._ She could feel her heart thumping at the inflection he placed on that sound.

 

Jamie switched position, holding both wrists against the bark of the tree with one hand while the other started playing suggestively around her hip, front and back.

 

She whimpered and he finally lowered his lips. Claire stopped fighting it and rested her head against the trunk of the tree, allowing him to kiss her  thoroughly, letting the spark ignite within her.

 

“Where were we, Sassenach?” He inquired as he pulled back from her lips. She groaned.

 

“W--with...the bad guy at her m--mercy-- oh please!” He was driving her mad.

 

“Oh, now I remember!” Jamie exclaimed. “The lasso!”

 

And at that he whipped the length of twine that had been hanging from his belt around the tree, neatly tying Claire to it.

 

“After she snared her prey, he’d answer her questions?”

 

“Yes.” Claire was feeling feverish.

 

They were not too far from the new house and while usually left alone, anyone might stumble upon them but there was something exciting and forbidden in taking the chance.

 

“Are ye feeling a wee bit bothered, then Sassenach?”

 

“Hmm-hum.” Claire thrust her chest out a bit more hoping to distract him.

 

“Let’s see if I can get ye to tell me what ye like more...this--” Jamie touched her quite intimately.

 

“Oh!”

 

He chuckled and came at her from a different direction. “Or this?” Claire could only groan and be grateful for the solid wood of support behind her backside.

 

“Please, Jamie!” She needed him to do that some more. But he stopped and turned a serious gaze on hers.

 

“Are you happy Claire?”

 

At this Claire smiled. “I could be a bit happier if you’d only---”

 

“No, truly, Claire. I need to know.”

 

Claire watched his eyes start to get wet and she was filled with tenderness.

 

“What brought this on?” Though in truth she suspected she knew.

 

“When I kent it was her returned and Mandy...God, Claire, looking like a butterfly dancing on the wind. What miracles there must be in your time. What must you have given up. Only to be living in a burnt out hovel, at a time of war and disease and danger.” Jamie was struggling to master his emotions.

 

Burnt hovel indeed, the new house, resplendently large, was nearly complete and they had been living in it for a month now. But that wasn’t what he meant and she knew it.

 

Claire had known it would come again, this crossroads in his mind when his moral code would demand she consider every alternative. The contented soul of an hour ago gone and replaced by a man haunted by his own conscience and the desire to do right by his family.

 

“Come here.”

 

Jamie stepped up to her body, within touching distance had her arms been free.

 

“Since you’ve secured the golden lasso around me, have faith that what I tell you now is true. Wherever you are, James Fraser, that is where I want to be. I will never leave you again. Anything I need is right here, with you. Having Bree and Roger back is a blessing and they do remind me of what things were like, _then_ playing in the leaves was fun and I had forgotten. But my joy was sharing that with you. My life is not a time, it’s not even a place. My life is you.”

 

Jamie’s hands came around her and he made quick work of freeing her. She held him tightly to her breast and they relaxed together, content. His head lifted after a time and he looked at her.

 

“Jemmy and Mandy would they have done this, too? This trick or treat?”

 

“Likely, yes, at least in Boston. In Scotland, I think they would have likely gone to a community Halloween party. It’s impossible to go house to house when they are spread far apart so usually the school or the local town center will have a public gathering.”

 

“Do you think maybe if we did something similar they’d like it? No’ just them but all the weans?” Jamie asked.

 

“I think they’d love it.”

 

They relied on Roger, Bobby, Josiah and Ian to spread the news about the All Saints Day gathering. Bree and Rachel decided that they could use some of Ian’s body paint and set up face painting instead of having families scramble to get costumes for the children. Everything was put in motion for a good old-- er-- new fashioned Halloween Party three days hence.

 

Then Claire got to work getting everything in order. Thank goodness it had been a banner year for the apple harvest. They had plenty on hand. The ladies nearest the big house pitched in. They devised simple games and made food, then, after consulting with Jemmy and Mandy,  made sure to have a few extra things in store for the inhabitants of the Ridge.

 

Roger and Ian managed to make a batch of cherry bounce that could be used for candy apples (for the grown ups) and Claire found that caramel, made with maple sugar from a sugaring operating that was newly started that spring, was easy to make and easy to clean up so a batch of kiddie friendly maple-caramel apples was prepared as well. They collected dozens of large pumpkins, barrels, hung dried corn husks and scattered hay bales and felled logs for seating around a bonfire Ian had been constructing with the Beardsleys, just waiting to be lit.   

 

As the days counted down, Claire became more and more excited thinking about how wonderful it would be to share this experience with Jemmy and Mandy and imagining Jamie’s reaction. The Fraser Ridge Annual Halloween Gathering was about to begin.


	3. Maybe I'm A Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger's POV . -- sorry for the delay power outage and chapter four will also be delayed.

Roger watched Bree and her Aunt Jenny string up enormous twine spider webs through the low hanging branches surrounding the yard where folk would gather. Brianna had rigged simple pulleys that would raise and lower enormous black spiders that she had made out of twigs and branches and painted black to drop down on unsuspecting guests.

 

They’d briefly debated adding in snakes but Claire had firmly dissuaded them on this point. Ian added to the decor by making corn stalk bundles.  The Beardsley children scattered fallen logs and hay bales for impromptu seating.

 

Roger felt a sudden stab of sadness and, paradoxically, joy as he caught Jem, Jamie, Bree and Jenny standing in a cluster laughing together. Echoes of Brian Fraser that only become more pronounced seeing all the shades of his strong features reflected through this legacy of bone and blood.

 

He especially envied Bree’s easy way with Jenny. He felt again the sudden shock of their introduction. Before they’d even seen Ian or met his baby, Jamie couldn’t wait to introduce Jemmy and Mandy to their great Auntie He himself had been holding his breath just waiting for some sign of recognition from Jenny.

 

Roger didn’t believe for a second that she had forgotten him. Lallybroch hadn’t put up too many house guests that dropped in out of the clear blue sky looking for missing children to overlook his time there. Brian, and for a time Jenny as well, had also traipsed hither and yon through the countryside and all the way down to Fort William rendering all manner of assistance to him.  

 

Yet he hadn’t detected even a flicker of recognition when they’d come face to face. Jenny had warmly embraced Bree and the children and offered him a more cordial, and formal, head nod.  

 

“I see a lot of you in Jem and Mandy now that they are older, too.” Claire murmured. Roger turned and smiled at her.

 

“Aye. But, a flock of Frasers is a sight to behold.” He said, stating the obvious.

 

“If you ever wanted to talk about it, you know I’m happy to listen.” She said softly, turning a troubled gaze on him.  Not knowing how to begin, or what the reaction might be he and Bree hadn’t said very much at all about their adventures, _then_ or in the time before.

 

Roger took a deep breath, “when I went through looking for Jem, I ended up returning to Lallybroch. In 1739.”

 

He watched as Claire dropped her head and turned quickly not daring to risk Jamie looking over and seeing the shock on her face. Roger waited for her to say something.

 

Finally a whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

 

“He-- Jamie was in Paris but Brian and Jenny...I had no choice. I cannot look at Jamie without---”

 

“Did Bree---”

 

“No!” He said rather more forcefully that he needed to. “Yes, but not really. I sent word of what happened to Joe.” Claire smiled wistfully. “He sends his love. He and Gayle and Lenny are doing well. Anyway, she knew where I was and she and the children came to find me. Brian saw her first.”

 

Claire inhaled sharply and slowly let the breath out through her nose.

 

“Brian thought she and Jem were his wife and son come to him from beyond the grave. He fainted.”

 

“Fraser men do that whenever they think they’ve seen a ghost.” Claire valiantly tried to make light of the conversation. “Jamie passed out cold the first time he saw me in Edinburgh.”

 

“Bree...how could we explain? It seemed best to let him think it was a vision. I also knew she’d not be able to resist warning him. That was the hardest thing to hold inside. So I left without any word of thanks or where I’d gone, or that I found my son safe.”

 

“You were right to leave as you did, Roger.” She reassured him. Claire was quiet a moment and then started to ask him something else.

 

“Sassenach?” Jamie startled her and she whirled around to find him just behind her carrying two buckets of water.  “Och, sorry, lass I didna mean to scare ye. Though I suppose that just gets us into the spirit of the day, aye?”

 

Roger hadn’t caught more than a glimpse of her for the next several hours.  There had been plenty to do and see. As the unofficial hosts of the Halloween affair, he and Bree were kept busy running to and fro, getting games up and running then moving to the next event. The day had been designed around simple pleasures to be enjoyed by adults as well as bairns.  

 

“It’s a lot harder than it looks!” He overheard Jemmy warn.

 

Roger turned to see Ian looking at the barrel of apples dubiously.

 

“How hard could it be?” Ian scoffed.  

 

“Give it a try, will thee, Ian? Win me an apple, if thee can.” Rachel’s eye sparkled.

 

Ian double checked his ribbon to ensure his hair would stay tightly bound and out of the way while Jemmy loosely tied his hands behind his back.

 

Jamie had just turned around after placing two freshly carved pumpkins to along the already crowded pathway, having put candle stubs stuck in each one and came beside Roger to watch as well.  

 

Rachel stood near Jemmy, all of them laughing uproariously as Ian struggled in vain to snag an apple with his teeth.  Ian came up spluttering time and again before he found the trick of trapping the apple against the side and sinking his teeth in.

 

“Oh well done!” Rachel complimented as her husband neatly dropped his prize into her outstretched hands.

 

“Now you need to look for the ha’penny!” Jem cried, pointing to the basket of flour set out on the table next to them.

 

Jem shot Roger a look of glee. Roger almost called out a warning to Ian but Jamie, who wasn’t even looking in his direction, inclined his head in such a way that it stayed the impulse. He could see the snarky expression crossing between grandfather and grandson.  

 

In the basket, a mound of flour hid small coins. Using the same technique as used in the barrels, Ian, hands still tied behind his back, snorted and search around in the basket trying to find coin and leverage but in the end the only thing he had to show for his efforts was a face coated in a fine film of flour. He came up spluttering and spitting out bits of paste to onlooker delight.

 

Jamie laughed hard at the vision before him.

 

“Here, Ian, wipe yerself off before you walk about, ye look like a ghost awakened from the graveyard.” Jamie handed him his spare handkerchief, “Shake yer hair out too, lad.”

 

Spluttering and blinking his eyes furiously, Ian gratefully accepted Jamie’s offering as well as the cider Jemmy placed in his outstretched hand.

 

Everywhere Roger looked, children were running about excited and happy.  Jenny and Bree with the help of Lizzy and Amy had done a great job turning faces into bats, cats, butterflies, pirates, ghosts and goblins, he saw a pig and even a frog here and there knowing those more complicated designs would have been Bree’s.

 

He knelt down by Mandy who was patiently waiting her turn amongst a group of children. Several hay bales were stacked up forming a simple wall upon which the body of a donkey-- looking remarkably like Clarence, was roughly outlined.

 

Claire had a blindfold and tied it on each child in turn. She spun them around and around, placing the long tail in their hands and set them off to try and complete the picture. He hung back as she did the same for Mandy.

 

“Oh, well done, dear! You hit the hind quarters. Grand-dad ended up somewhere near his ears!” Mandy smiled, pleased with herself. She spotted Roger placed her had in his. He and Claire shared a smile as Mandy pulled him away urging him on to the next thing.

 

This turned out to be a three- legged race. Roger noted that Jamie and Germain had entered this heat.

 

“Do you want a go?” he asked his daughter.

 

“Jem does.” She said by way of answer.

 

Sure enough Jem was approaching with a piece of twine to link their legs together. Jamie gave him a distracted smile as about six entrants lined up on the starting line. However, Germain and Jem were clearly staring one another down. The gauntlet laid, Roger shot Jamie a look of challenge. He watched that brow quirk up and he nodded.

 

Roger and Jem, being more experienced, tightened arms around one another’s sides and leaned into the start line. Jenny was holding Mandy’s hand in hers as she raised her other hand holding the kerchief. By the time she’d finished on your mark get set go, they’d set their feet firmly on the path to victory.

 

It was neck-and-neck until they rounded the oak tree. Then. Jamie and Germaine found the right rhythm to the game.  Despite putting on a full out sprint at the end, Jamie and Germain crossed the finish line steps ahead of them. Bree cheered and clapped, kissing Germain on the forehead celebrating his hard won victory.

 

He smiled modestly.  “I think that this time next year, Jem will be much taller and Grand-pere and I will be out of luck.”

 

“We’ll have to see what the next year brings, you will grow taller, too; and I imagine your grandfather still has some tricks up his sleeve.”  Roger squeezed a companionable arm around Germain’s slight shoulders.

 

As he did so he was surprised to see Jamie’s own shoulders relax imperceptibly. They hadn’t really talked at all about their plans. Why they were here and where they would be this time next year.

 

Jamie hadn’t wanted to push. Neither had he, not asking directly what had happened over the last few years. He’d learned of Henri-Christian, a little of the battles fought, a bit more of William and Rachel’s brother Denzell and his wife but no more than superficial information. They both were aware war was coming and soon. They wanted to hang onto these days as long as they could, time enough for action and decision later.  

 

Jamie would want Bree and the children out of danger, but they hadn’t had a chance to fill Bree’s parents in on the fact that there was more likely more danger to Bree, Jem and Mandy _then_ than now. With Frank Randall’s warnings fresh in mind, the past was their refuge. They would need to find the time to explain soon, but not today.

 

At present, Roger was following _Himself_  into the summer kitchen. Roger had no idea why Jamie had wanted him to follow. He was last here yesterday morning helping Bree create a scary wolf’s head mounted on a board. Ultimately, they decided it looked a little too much like the ghost of Rollo to actually use as a decoration. He shoved it under a shelf in the back corner. They’d dispose of it tomorrow he supposed.

 

Roger wondered briefly if Jenny had remembered him and told Jamie about it. He mentally prepared himself for the difficult conversation ahead, telling himself that Jamie would understand. He’d lived with travellers long enough to have a sense of the complexities they faced. At this Roger scoffed, complexities indeed, had he and Claire not almost died trying to prevent the aftermath of Culloden? Aye, if anyone understood the costs of this business and the stark choices forced upon travellers, it was Jamie.

 

They rounded the corner into the small lean to that was for wood, though only half filled now.

 

“I’ve a thing to give to ye.” Jamie told him, forestalling the _I’m sorry Jamie I couldn’t tell your father or your sister, forgive me_ that had been on the tip of his tongue.

 

Shocked, Roger found a guitar in his outstretched hands. It had been beautifully made. Six strings, a rarity for these times. Jamie must have gotten the design from Bree. Roger held it up to the light. He saw there was even a leather strap to strong it across his chest. Bree had thought of everything and his father-in-law had seen it through.

 

“Jamie?” He asked. The name sounding a little less odd on his tongue.

 

“It’s what ye play? _Then_ , I mean?” He asked him and Roger was deeply touched by the small gleam of apprehension he saw in Jamie’s eyes.

 

“It’s perfect.” He said.

 

“Bree thought ye might be able to use it for today. I dinna ken what exactly it’s to do wi’ Halloween but she said you’d know.”

 

“I do.” He assured him.

 

“Good, let’s to it then.” Jamie nodded once and, without looking at Roger again, emerged from the side yard, spotting Mandy at once and scooping her up in his arms leaving Roger to follow behind.

 

They were all gathered in a circle, about twenty of them ranging in age from 3 to about 11 or 12.  Amy had just finished passing out small pumpkins To all but one of the assembled children. Roger stepped into the circle and shouted out the rules. Then began to play a fast paced Pop Goes the Weasel which had the children frantically passing the long line of pumpkins to the child next to them over and over again, giggling and antsy with the surprise of the unknown. When the tune abruptly cut off, Mandy was the only child without a pumpkin in her hands. She was out. Amy took away one of the pumpkins and the music started again. This was followed by a round of Goblin, Goblin, Ghost, a variation on Duck Duck Goose. Then Roger tried a variation of the freeze dance game. Over by the oak tree, Bree was gathering the smaller children for a game of Guess the Ghost one child hid under a sheet and the other children tried to identify their haunter.

 

Teasingly, Bree had draped the cover over Jamie, everyone able to discern the guess ghost in an instant.

 

“There’s no one within fifty miles that looks like you.” Ian laughed.

 

“Looks like me? I’m covered head to knee.” Jamie grumbled good naturedly.

 

“Yer still you, Uncle Jamie, always.” Ian said simply.

 

Clear had been supervising the pumpkin carving. at first it was difficult to explain the concept but she and Bree made a few examples as guidance.

 

They sent the pumpkin seeds to roasting near the fire, and redistributed the pumpkin pulp to various family to take back with them at the end of the evening. Most carvers followed the simple pattern that Claire had made for illustration, though Brianna had made something of an art with the four or five pumpkins that she had carved. He could see a shooting star and an abstract swirling design but the owl was his favorite. Roger was looking forward to seeing everyone's reaction to the pumpkins at night.  

 

*******************************

 

Claire, Bree and Jamie, accompanied by a bouncing Jem and Mandy, were making their way methodically down the path lighting the pumpkins one by one to the general awe of the assembled guests. The bonfire had been lit and most folks were gathering around to have supper and rest after a long afternoon of fun.

 

“I always wondered whether ye’d found Jeremiah. It makes my heart lighter to know you did.” Jenny’s voice startled him out of his stupor.

 

Roger closed his eyes briefly but then turned toward her.

 

“I didn’t like leaving as we did but you’ve seen Bree now, you know why---”

 

“Oh aye. Ye ken I’m the one that found my Da passed out in the paddock?”

 

Roger shook his head.

 

“He was going on about how the ghost of my Mam and brother had materialized out of nowhere.” She smiled, sad and sweet. “I told him I thought he must have hit his head. But he insisted he was telling the truth. When I saw Bree for the first time, it never occurred to me that she might have visited before. It was seeing Jem and hearing his full name off Jamie’s lips that did it. Well, that and seeing you. I never forgot you.”

 

“No, I didn’t think you had. I’m glad you said something. I wanted so badly to thank you for your many kindnesses. What a privilege it was to be welcomed at Lallybroch, what a fine man your father was.” Roger wasn’t sure how much to say, how much she knew.

 

Jenny, quick as ever guessed the direction of his thoughts.

 

“Before Ian, that is _my Ian_ , died -- ye met his father, remember?” Roger nodded. “Claire and Jamie came back to Scotland. She tried to tell me what she was. I guess it’s what all of ye are?” Jenny’s thick brow raised up in question. Roger confirmed her supposition with a nod.

 

“Many a time I have thought of Claire and grieved. Every time I looked at my brother after Culloden my heart broke for him, having to live on without her. I saw her ghost the day he wed Laoghaire. Many a time I’ve also thought of Claire and been angry with her. When she showed up out of nowhere, alive, twenty years gone when all she’d been was a memory with no good explanation of where she’d gone or why she never left word. It reminded me a great deal of you, now that I think of it.  I hated her when Ian was dying and she couldn’t save him. I thought what good was her...gift, then? But now I think it’s no’ a gift at all, is it?”

 

At this Roger shook his head.  Jenny was quiet for a long moment.

 

“I dinna ken if it will help to know, but you and the lass did the right thing, not coming back, letting him think Bree and Jem were their ghosts. My Da went easy to his grave knowing my Mam and brothers would be waiting for him in the hereafter.”

 


	4. Samhain's No' Just for Bairns

_ Jamie’s POV _

 

Claire had been right, after all, the flickering candles set in the carved pumpkins were striking. He saw that Roger had put the guitar down and was eating dinner with Bree and the children. The fire glowed brightly and set Jem and Bree’s hair to glow. 

 

Jenny came and put her arm around his middle and they enjoyed a few minutes in companionable silence. 

 

“ ‘Tis a fine life ye’ve made here Jamie.” 

 

“Are ye having second thoughts about living here?” He asked.  He hadn’t thought so but it was a drastic change from the settled and familiar environs of Lallybroch. 

 

“No, I’m glad of it. I spent my whole life within a few square miles. I raised my bairns in the home where I was born, seen many grandchildren born there, too.” Jamie smiled at her. “I think of Mam, how much more….well, seems wrong to begrudge the bounty, aye?” Jamie nodded. 

 

“When Fergus arrived falling off Donas with the deed of seisin clutched so tight in his hand, we needed to thaw him out by the hearth to uncurl his fingers, I kent we’d never see ye again. And ye’d made your intent plain enough. At least Lallybroch would survive and ye had some legacy on this earth to be remembered by. But it did seem a small thing compared to the courage needed to preserve it and not worthy of the sacrifices ye made.” Jenny blinked away tears. “But this place? This foothold ye’ve carved from rock and mountain and forest? It makes me rest easy seeing Fraser’s Ridge. It’s a rare man that can do both-- honor his past and build a new future. Mam and Da would burst wi’ pride seeing this, Jamie. I ken I dinna tell you such things enough.” 

 

At this Jamie snorted, “Ever!” 

 

“Yer wife is calling, get you gone, lad.” Jenny gestured over by the bonfire where Claire was waiving her hand to them. 

 

“Care to take a turn?” Jamie turned to look into Brianna smiling eyes.

“Think you and Mom can beat us?” 

 

Jamie's eyebrows rose fractionally and he gave her a confident smirk. He and Claire shared a smile. 

 

“Oh aye, certainly.“ He told her. “Sassenach?” 

 

Jamie had, much to his surprise, thoroughly enjoyed the day. Catching unexpected little glimpses of what life was like  _ then _ and how it was for Bree as a child. Claire had told him on a number of occasions that Bree had been happy, that the life she’d been given was worth the cost. He’d understood it in his head but now he could feel a little more of that in his heart. To share a whole day such as this with bairns, friends, family, a luxury he didna ken existed. 

 

There were often times in his relationship with Claire that a rush of feelings would overwhelm his heart: heartache, regret, anguish, gratitude, love, joy and he couldn’t find the words. Sometimes he could show her, but now, having been together so long all he needed to do was stand nearby and watch her eyes fill with understanding. He was blessed many times over with her. He always knew it in important moments, as anyone would. Yet, it was in times like these, the quiet, everyday moments that his throat felt tight and he had to close his eyes for a moment. He wasn’t surprised to feel her hand snake into his and give him a quick, unobtrusive squeeze.

 

Germaine was filling in for the Master of Ceremonies and they had gathered quite the crowd around them. The bonfire and pumpkins added more than enough illumination. Their hands were each tied behind their backs while in the low hanging tree apples were strung on twine. The goal was to be the first couple to eat the apple from the string. Roger gave Brianna a nod. His look saying there was no way he’d let his father-in-law beat them. Ian and Rachel and Amy and Bobby Higgens also joined the race. At Germain’s command, the couples furiously tried to get control of their swinging, twisting, twirling apples. 

 

All manner of helpful, and not so helpful tips, were called out by the crowd of onlookers. Ian and Rachel were hopelessly giggling as the apple bounced and rolled between them. Amy and Bobbie were able to trap the apple but couldn’t quite manage to get teeth anywhere near it, though nearly everywhere else by the shocked noises each one was making. Well, Jamie knew all about that, right enough.  

 

He watched Roger and Brianna for a moment. They were almost the same height making it much easier for them to trap the apple between them. Roger had the apple firmly wedged in his teeth and Bree was nipping and biting on the other side. When it slipped out, she would capture it back again and he could continue nibbling away at the fruit. A good balance to them that he was gratified to see. It was good between them. 

 

Claire managed to seize the apple just under her chin. She notched her head down and he stalked toward her, the deliberative nature of his movement catching the attention of the crowd. Jamie heard a raucous cheer go up as he stalked toward her, sliding up under her bosom as she rocked her knee between his spread legs. 

 

Firmly thus braced, Jamie moved his mouth up to her neck. He made a low rumbling noise in his throat which caused her to visibly shiver. He laughed, a little loudly but she’d caught him by surprise. Jamie cast his eyes out around the bonfire. He noticed that even Bree and Roger had stopped what they were doing. Fatal mistake, that.  

 

Jamie sensed the throng of eyes on them and, having a feel for the theatrical, played to the crowd. He heard all manner of suggestive tones but paid no attention to the words, for he was focused on Claire. 

 

He heard her breathy “Oh!” Then he bit down hard. 

 

She shrieked but pressed herself up against him and held still as she could. A third of the apple gone in a bite. Jamie made quick work after that in two more bites. Germain declared them the winners and untied his hands. Just as he reached behind Claire, Jamie stopped him. 

 

A small bit of pulp remained on Claire’s upper jaw and he’d had just enough to drink to be loose in his behavior. He drew up to her, wrapped his arms around her still bound ones, paused dramatically with his head bent to the side and then held her as he untied her hands, deliberately and suggestively licking the last bit off to calls of  _ Mac Dubh! Mac Dubh! _

 

“You might have warned me that he ate the whole apple, core  _ and  _ seeds! An unfair advantage, that. Doesn’t he know how bad that is for you?” Bree said huffily to Claire afterward. 

 

“As if you really needed me to tell you your father isn’t the sort to scruple over a bit of forbidden fruit!” Claire retorted.  

 

The cherry bounce flowed and Jamie liberally distributed the two-year whiskey the sat down with a sigh. Roger Mac started telling tales again. This one about a dark night and a fog, a man with a hook. Good thing Fergus was living in the city now. He was only half listening anyway, he was enjoying the kick and glow of the fire, the way the wind caused lights to flicker and dance inside the pumpkins. 

 

Jamie sighed and shifted his weight a bit to draw Claire closer. He was leaning back against the oak, Claire braced against his chest, using his bent knees as arm rests. Mandy was curled up asleep at his side. Brianna’s head shifted and her cheek came to rest against him.

 

From the cadence of the story, Roger was winding up to a point, a scary point judging from the apprehensive expressions reflected around him. Just as he neared the last few words, something dropped out of the tree causing Jamie to scream along with the audience for the story. An undignified sound that woke Mandy and had Bree giggling. Claire was doing her best to hold herself to a smile but could not look him in the eye. 

 

“Jemmy, that wasn’t nice. You scared your grand-da out of his skin!” 

 

The boy popped around the tree trunk with the pulley in his hand as three of Bree’s spiders spun in the air just above him. 

 

“I was hoping to get  _ you  _ Mom, not grand-da.” Jem and Mandy giggled together. 

 

Jamie attempted to stay on his dignity, “Promise ye willna do that again, aye? We lads have to stick together, surrounded as we are by three generations of fearless Fraser women.” 

 

“Cross my heart!” Jemmy said. 

 

“Oh, and Jem, roll them up and put the pulley out of sight, if ye would.” He was taking no more chances. 

 

Roger had begun to strum his guitar.  That quickly got everyone’s attention. 

 

“I’d like to share a story, if you’ll indulge me, that I heard recently.” He strummed for dramatic effect. “It happened near the Mohawk River on a battlefield in upstate New York.” 

 

Jamie felt Claire start and shift her weight forward a bit. She and Bree exchanged a look that seemed at once excited and apprehensive. Reflexively, Jamie curled his hand into a fist so he didn’t inadvertently stare at his missing ring finger. Battle of Saratoga, Claire must have told Roger a little about their adventures after Fort Ticonderoga. 

 

The clouds were breaking in the night sky overhead and there was a full moon, the wind started to blow a little harder and the candles, fluttering sweetly before were now casting more dramatic shadows, a few folk moved back from the bonfire as the flames whipped a bit more unpredictably. The steady, almost menacing plucking of Roger’s guitar only added to the spooky atmosphere. 

 

Roger, pitching his voice to increase the tension and build the suspense, broadening his accent, held his audience spellbound.  He unfurled the story of the Hessian soldier whose head was blown clean off by an American cannon. 

 

“They do say that on nights with a full moon ye can hear him riding his black beast of a horse hither and yon trying to catch an unsuspecting traveller in order to replace his missing head!” 

 

Suddenly, off in the field that had only a few hours before been home to all manner of games, a great black beast of a horse came flying to a stop. The moonshine illuminating the area around them as the horse, with uncanny timing reared up on two legs and whinnied loudly. Jamie shuddered and Claire giggled a little as did Bree. 

 

As the beast regained it’s footing several ladies, and even a few of the men, cried out in terror. The rider was headless, sword in hand. The clouds moved in and suddenly horse and rider vanished as if nothing had happened. Jamie’d ken that horse anywhere, the son of Gideon and impossible to tame. Though Germain could occasionally get near, Jamie had no idea he’d been able to sit upon Lucifer’s back. 

 

Claire glanced back at Jamie and he gave her a tight smile. “Best tell Germain to return my cloak and small sword, Sassenach, I’ll see to rubbing Lucifer down and giving him extra oats. I’ll meet ye back at the big house.” 

 

Claire ignored his scowl and gave him a resounding kiss. “In 40 years, that story will be called  _ The Legend of Sleepy Hollow _ and scare children all over the world at Halloween for the next 200 years.” She told him.

 

“It’ll scare enough folk tonight as well. So I expect you to check under my bed for wee ghosts and keep me safe, aye?” 

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.” She murmured. 

 

“I’m counting on it.” Jamie kissed her hard and left for the stables. 

 

**************

Jem, Mandy and Germain were settled down upstairs. Jenny left to return with Ian and Rachel, Jamie poured drams for Bree, Roger and Claire as he joined them at the table next to the hearth. 

 

“So, Da, how was your first Halloween?” Bree’s eyes sparkled and Roger reached out to hold her hand. 

 

Jamie smiled seeing them thus. “I’m wondering how the bairns are going to sleep tonight! And no’ just the weans, I think Roger Mac scared the piss right out of their parents, too.”

 

“Sorry about Germain, earlier with Lucifer. Jemmy told him all sorts of things about Halloween in Boston and about a similar trick played on him when we were camping with a group of his friends back then. I guess the lads cooked it up among themselves. It worked though, perfect timing.” Roger told him. 

 

“Aye, dinna fash. Though he and I are still the only ones who can ride that spawn of Satan. So are all the games mostly for bairns or are there other things adults do to celebrate?” Jamie inquired. 

 

“Well, most of the grown up games are drinking games.” Bree told him.

 

“Ye need to play a game for that?” Jamie was confused. 

 

“Sort of, it’s fun!” Bree laughed seeing Jamie’s raised brow.

 

Bree explained two truths and a lie. By agreement the coupled played as teams against one another. Roger Mac still hadn’t learned how to lie effectively and so ended up drinking shots and Claire knew Bree too well, so her turn was unsuccessful as well. 

 

Jamie exchanged a look with his wife. Now? Her eyes seemed to say and he nodded giving her leave. She cleared her throat. 

 

“Well, I graduated tenth in my class at Harvard Medical School. It was two hundred and twenty years between my first orthopedic surgery and my second one and I have been married twice.” 

 

Bree gave her mother a hard look as did Roger. Jamie watched as they looked at one another. 

 

“Well that’s not much of a challenge. I know for certain you graduated tenth and that you were married twice, so the surgery as the lie.” Bree said confidently. 

 

Claire shook her head. 

 

“You weren’t tenth?” She asked. 

 

Claire shook her head again. Her eyes were a little weepy. 

 

“No. I was. It’s that...You father and I travelled separately back from Scotland. He came a few months after I left, and brought Jenny. He sent word of the ship they’d be on. John Grey brought me word that the ship h--had b--.” Claire stopped her mouth too dry to speak.

 

Jamie saw her panicked glance and put a stilling hand on her arm. “The ship we were supposed to be on went down, all souls lost. Our berth was given away and I hadna time to post a letter telling her we needed to change ships. She, well, everyone, thought we’d died. John also brought word that your mother was about to be arrested for carrying pamphlets for Fergus. John stepped in and protected her.”

 

“Protected her? By marrying her?” Bree’s voice shot up higher and higher as she spoke. Her mother was nodding. 

 

Suddenly Roger’s guffaws could he heard from behind his covered face. He was unable to contain his merriment. 

 

“I’m s-so-sorry! It must have been awful for you, truly but oh God, poor John!” Roger turned to Bree, “You ex-fiance...so that makes him Jemmy’s----”

 

“Dinna finish that sentence, if ye please!” Jamie warned, though his lips visibly curled with the hint of a smile. 

 

“That man is as much a bloody fucking hero as Da!” Bree said. 

 

“At least to this family.” Roger added looking hard at Claire but she wasn’t giving anything away. 

 

Jamie smiled ruefully. 

 

“Aye, well. A long time ago in Paris I challenged Jack Randall to a duel and yer Mom wanted to protect Frank.” Jamie flushed a bit as he heard the words come out of his mouth. He wasn’t sure he ever spoke the man’s name aloud in his daughter’s hearing. “I had to decide whether my pride was more important than your mother’s honor. At the time I wasna inclined to be graceful about it. My feelings were Damn all Randalls! Now I maybe think poor John must think to himself Damn all Frasers now and again. I wouldna blame him a bit.” Claire managed to chuckle at that, which had been his hope. 

 

“With Da’s return then….?” Jamie shot her a wolfish grin. 

 

“Annulled.” He confirmed. 

 

“Hmmm. That’s good then. Ok, Da, your turn.” Bree told him. Jamie felt Claire’s hand squeeze his once more. 

 

“Well. Let’s see. I’ve supped with Washington and Benedict Arnold, the happiest day of my life was when yer mam walked into my shop in Edinburgh and after your mother was shot, we saved her life with blue cheese, given to us as a gift by Lafayette.” 

 

Roger laughed aloud. “Arnold and Washington-- I can’t wait to hear all about it. Your fatal mistake was adding in the bit about Lafayette-- makes it too cute a story.”

 

Jamie poured extra shots for Roger and Bree, watching his face fall as he put the bottle back down. Bree looked hard at her mother. Claire lifted her shirt a little so they could see the scar. 

 

“Jesus!” Bree breathed. “Blue cheese? You must have smelled awful!” 

 

“I haven’t been able get near cheese, any kind of cheese at all, mind you, since!” Claire confirmed. 

 

“So, then what was the happiest day of your life?” Roger asked, but suspected he knew.

 

“When we ran down the hill yonder,” at this Jamie gestured toward the front door. “And kent it was you come home.” Jamie smiled. “Seeing Mandy running --God the sun on her hair, quick as lighting….with the lad---” At this Jamie abruptly closed his mouth. He looked away. 

 

“We do need to explain. There is a lot more to it.” Roger started.

 

“Yes.” Claire said, standing up and leaning over to hug both Bree and Roger and kiss them each on the cheek. “Trouble is coming. But not tonight. It’s been a long and wonderful day.” She said firmly, then gave him a kiss.  “Jamie, will you smoor the fire?” 

 

***************

Jamie checked the windows, proud every time he walked the home’s now finished floors, enjoying the few luxuries he’d managed to get for Claire. It was a grand house, built for the future. Maybe even for the next generation of Frasers.  

 

He heard Adso greeting somewhere off Claire’s surgery.  He opened cupboards and swung doors wide but couldn’t find him. Eventually he wandered into the summer kitchen.  

 

He ducked down under the low shelf...ARGH! He reared back and fell hard on his ass.    
  


“ _ Ifrinn _ !” He shouted. 

 

For a moment, by the dim light of the moon, he thought Adso had turned into a demon.  Rushing into the room, Claire placed a hand on his sweating back and knelt beside him.    
  


“Jamie! What’s happened?” 

 

His heart was in his throat, but she’d steadied him and he now felt a little foolish. 

 

“Yon “monster” Bree and Roger made. The wolf? ‘Tis stuffed into that shelf, just there scared the piss out of me!” Jamie smiled sheepishly and Claire chuckled softly.

 

“What were you doing out here?”

 

“Och, I thought I heard Adso, but he wasna here.” 

 

Just then, both of them heard the cat’s furious hiss and cry.  

 

As one, they rose and went to the front door, swinging it open. The wind blew hard, the rustling dry leaves and the bonfire crackling and scratching. In the distance a wolf howled; it was impossible not to feel a little disconcerted. 

 

A screaming laugh that rose the hackles on Jamie’s skin was followed by the sound of hoofbeats, beating a menacing tattoo in the black beyond.He and Claire both cried out as a streak of gray, moving at a million miles an hour, shot by their feet and into the safety of the parlor. 

 

They stared in astonishment as a black horse complete with headless rider galloped straight by the porch. Lucifer! Even though they knew it was another prank they both shivered a bit. Jamie stepped back to close the door and turned to Claire. 

 

“Germain! When I see him next, he’d better be running in the other direction. I havena taken a strop to anyone in years but it’s high time someone did!”

 

“Grand-pere? Did you need me for something?” Germain materialized just behind Claire. 

 

He shot Claire a bewildered look, looking back at the yard again. 

 

“Who the devil?” He asked no one in particular. 

 

In the quiet of the stables, Jenny Murray slipped her son’s cloak off her head and unsaddled Lucifer. She rubbed him down once more with straw and made sure he had plenty of water.  

 

As she made her way back down to Ian and Rachel’s snug cabin, she chuckled to herself. She wondered if Jamie had remembered how good a rider she had been in her youth? Maybe most women wouldn’t want to start over at 60, but the challenge of it had awakened something deep within her.

 

She sighed deeply, looking at the moon. She felt him, then. Her Ian, knew he would be watching over her tonight and every night, in this place and in every place. God, I hope I made ye smile and ye are still proud to call me yours, as I am proud to call ye mine.  

 

No, she hadn’t regretted coming here to the Ridge, not one bit.  


End file.
